


[Jaytim]Seduction

by NPANSY



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPANSY/pseuds/NPANSY
Summary: 【观前提醒】这是一辆Jaytim的车，不是互攻，只有23。垃圾写手来写婴儿学步车了……额，第一次写车所以……嗯……人物OOC预警•Jaytim交往前提•时间线瞎来私设如山•非常老套的吃醋梗有一点儿（Bruce在蝙蝠洞打了无数个喷嚏）第一次用AO3并不是很擅长……
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	[Jaytim]Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> 【观前提醒】这是一辆Jaytim的车，不是互攻，只有23。  
> 垃圾写手来写婴儿学步车了……额，第一次写车所以……嗯……  
> 人物OOC预警•Jaytim交往前提•时间线瞎来私设如山•非常老套的吃醋梗有一点儿（Bruce在蝙蝠洞打了无数个喷嚏）  
> 第一次用AO3并不是很擅长……

他被深深地亲吻着，被他用手故意盖上了双眼，在一片漆黑之中、他只能感受到他温热的嘴唇，还有柔软的舌头。  
一个深深的舌吻让人难以呼吸，当嘴唇分开的时候，Tim急促地喘着气；他想要拨开Jason的手看看他在搞些什么事情的时候，他发现他有些发软，他只能靠在身后的墙上勉强站立着。  
漆黑的视野反而使他更敏感了，他能感受到Jason略微有些冰冷的手在不紧不慢地解着他的西装外套，在解开他的衬衫纽扣，在慢慢地抽去他的皮带，将他的拉链拉开。  
他有些不满地稍微挪动了一下身体，房间的空气微凉，他的外套被脱去了、随意地抛在了不知道哪个角落；整齐束在腰带里的白衬衫被抽了出来，扣子被温柔地慢慢解开，Jason的手抚摸上了他的乳头。他的双眼仍被手覆盖着，他的一切感知变得无比敏锐起来，Jason的右手上似乎戴上了奇怪的……像是网纱那样的材质的手套，粗糙地质感摩擦在他的胸肌上、故意恶劣地用指尖夹住他的乳头，Tim颤抖着，细碎的呻吟悄悄地从喉咙深处冒了出来。  
他听见了Jason的笑声，他的手从胸上一路慢慢地、慢慢地往下，像是有蚂蚁在咬噬着Tim的内心和肉体，是如此地酥麻，如此地让人沉醉。他渴盼着Jason抚摸到那个地方，他闭上了眼睛感受着Jason带给他的愉悦感，但在那手握上他的阴茎的瞬间，Jason突然没有了动作。  
Tim有些不满地略略抬起头，却听见Jason故意压低了他的声音，嘶哑着开口：“现在是谁在操你？嗯？”那声音和蝙蝠侠的过于相似了，Tim挣扎着试图睁开眼看清楚眼前的人，而Jason也配合地将手挪开。  
他先是看见了Jason带着似笑非笑的表情的脸，而当他的视线往下看时……他看见的是蝙蝠侠的LOGO。冲击力过于大了，他感觉自己的身体都有些僵住了。  
有人说过……美色是一把刀，是凶器，总有人可以恃靓行凶。  
Tim觉得……他可能要被Jason•Todd的美色谋杀了。  
Jason穿着的是过于暴露的一套情趣制服，或者说情趣内衣？黑色的网纱有着低胸的设计，特意突出了Jason饱经锻炼的健硕的胸肌，却用金色的项圈包裹住他的喉结，然后束紧了他的腰部，但Tim依然能看见Jason的腹肌、那双黑色半筒网袜包裹着Jason的腿，勾勒出姣好的形状，衬得他的皮肤越发白皙。还有下身是连体的设计，有点像女士的连体泳衣，Tim能看见被包裹住的一团……他的脸开始有些发烫，他不由自主地回想起Jason的阴茎的形状，还有插入时给他带来的快感。  
Jason有些不满Tim没有回答他刚刚的问题，反而在呆呆地看着他，他戴着网纱手套的手上下撸动Tim的阴茎，在龟头的地方坏心眼地打着转；网纱给Tim带来了一点别的刺激感，酥酥麻麻地，让他的脑子昏沉起来、他甚至想不起来为什么Jason会有一套这样的……这样的蝙蝠侠主题的情趣制服。他明明记得，他买的应该是红头罩的……？  
Tim有些酥软，他感觉自己像是一坨被融化掉的太妃糖，又像是甜腻的麦芽糖、他有些站不稳了，他下意识地用双手圈在Jason的颈脖上，像是一只树袋熊一样挂在了上边。  
他的裤子已经褪的一干二净，只剩下一件白衬衫还凌乱地挂在身上，他的阴茎挺翘着、他却不满足于Jason的手，他渴望着更多地，更多地刺激。  
他们很快转移了阵地，Jason将他推倒在床上，低下头轻咬着他的喉结、黑色的短发蹭着他的下巴、痒痒的触感。  
“你还没回答我的问题，Timmy。”Jason没再故意压低声线，但他现在的声音听起来是嘶哑的，带着点情欲的味道，他的手在Tim的乳头上有一下没一下地划着圈圈，Tim不满地将腿搭在了他的腰上、轻轻地蹭着他的下腹。“你说呢……嗯……”  
“你说我……该不该穿着老家伙的蝙蝠衣来操你？你会更有感觉吗？”Jason狠狠地咬了一下他的锁骨，又去轻柔地舔舐他的耳垂，他的手也没有闲着，一轻一重地撸动着Tim的阴茎，他又不知道在哪儿摸出来一瓶润滑液，有一下没一下地用手指探寻着那温暖湿滑的内壁。  
“你……嗯啊……我只想被你操，大红。”  
Tim睁着迷蒙的双眼看着他，那双蓝眼睛染上了欲望的色彩，闪着跟冷静与理智截然不同的一层水光、他说完那句话之后硬的更厉害了，就突如其来地冒出了更多诡秘的、背德的快感，他反客为主地压了上去，Jason顺着他的意思被小红鸟骑在了他的腰上。  
Tim慢慢地俯下身，用嘴慢慢拉开了这件情趣内衣包裹住阴茎部分的拉链、他含住龟头的部分、像是报复一样故意用牙齿轻轻地摩挲着。Jason从枕头底下摸索出一个安全套，用牙齿撕咬开包装，迷蒙的小红鸟半推半就地帮他套上。  
“Timmy，坐上去。”像是恶魔在他耳边低声呢喃向他下令那样，Tim看着穿着这套衣服的Jason，他就像是魅魔……在引诱别人堕落。  
Tim含住他的阴茎舔舐着，发出啧啧的声音，他磨磨蹭蹭地、用双臀摩擦着，然后猛地坐了下去。他们同时发出了满足地闷哼声、Tim自己倒是愣住了那样，Jason耸动着腰故意用力地顶撞他，听见小红鸟发出克制又诱人的呻吟声。  
他做爱的时候总是这样，他的呻吟声总是隐忍的，细小的，Jason总是忍不住再多欺负他一点、看着平时理智又冷静的红罗宾变得乱七八糟、听见那动听而淫荡的呻吟。  
“太紧了……Timmy，放松点。”他将他亲爱的小鸟儿压在身下，按住他的手、他故意每次都深深地顶入，他喜欢听见Tim被顶到敏感点时有些细碎的叫喊。  
Tim很快发出一声短促的叫声，然后射了出来、温热而浓稠的精液射在白皙的小腹上，沾染在Jason黑色的网纱制服上。  
他盯着Tim失神的蓝色双眼，他俯下身亲吻他，吻过他眼角淌下的眼泪。


End file.
